My life
by alex.szeto
Summary: Yumi dies, and Ulrich cannot accept that truth. Then someone says he can revive her, buth there is a catch...Hey! my first fanfic, plz read and review. ENJOY! disclamier: i dont own Code Lyoko, Ante flims and moonsoop does. i need more reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

_**Why?**_

**Ulrich POV**

I looked out of the window. Raindrops fell as fast as my tears. She had died, nothing could save her now. I fought back the tears, but failed to stop the salty river from flowing down. I cared too much for her to let go. As I climbed onto the bed, my mind went back to that universal question…_why?_

**Flash back**

"Yumi!" I shouted out as the man held her. "No!'

"Ulrich! Help me!" she cried helplessly.

I ran towards her, in a desperate attempt to rescue her from that man. The man took out a gun from his sleeves and said a cold, expressionless voice:

"stop right there," he said "or do you want her to die?"

I should have stopped, but my instincts just carried me on, in a failed attempt to rescue her. Then, a gunshot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted into the wind "YUMI!"

The man had disappeared. I went over to Yumi. I held her close to me.

"I love you Ulrich" she managed to cough out, all the life drained out"

"I know," I said "and I do, too" and with that, she breathed her last, and lay peacefully there, with a smile on her face.

"Yumi?" she didn't answer. "Yumi! Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End Flash Back**

I lay on my bed, I couldn't sleep, just thinking of her made me cry.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich lay on his back, and after hours of restlessness, he fell asleep, with his love haunting his dreams.


	2. Whats happening to me?

**Chapter Two**

_**Heaven or hell?**_

**Yumi POV**

Everything is white around me. I can't feel anything. It's as if I was in Lyoko again. But that was not possible. Lyoko had been shut down about two years ago. Wait a minute how can I possibly remember all this? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I shouldn't remember all this. I should be in heaven? Or hell? I called out. To my surprise, someone answered.

**Ulrich POV**

The wind blew in my face I was running into it while football practice. It's been a long time since Kadic academy and the death of my loved one. Twelve years. I sighed. Finally, the practice session ended. The coach blew the whistle and ordered meto come over.

"Ulrich, get some rest and prepare for tomorrow's cup finals." He said in his deep and crackly voice.

"I understand coach."

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere I looked around, but nobody seemed to be speaking.

"_someone? Anyone? Hello?"_

**Huh? What was that?**

"_ohh god I thought there was no one."_

**Who are you?**

"_Yumi Ishiyama"_

I stood there in shock. It couldn't be. After all these years could she still be alive? No I saw her get killed by that man. Fresh tears sprat to my eyes.

"_hey! Are you still there?"_

"**Hi I'm Ulrich. Ulrich Stern"**

"_WHAT?"_

I sighed.

"**It's true. I'm Ulrich."** I added mentally **"I've missed you."**


	3. Don't take me away

**Chapter Three**

**_Don't take me back_**

**Yumi POV**

I stopped moving. Had I heard right? The person I was talking to was really my lover, Ulrich stern? I sat there, unable to do anything else, and finally picking up my courage I asked him:

"_Ulrich?"_

"**yes?"**

"_are you married?"_

**Ulrich POV**

I knew why she asked that question. I sighed heavily.

"**no, why ask?"**

"_nothing important."_

I walked to the stadium. I just stood there in the middle of the field, thinking of Yumi. Then she appeared in the air see through like. She was still wearing the same clothes. Black turtle neck that went up to her belly, and black pants.

"Yumi?"

"yes?"

"You are here on earth!"

"what?"

The ghostly figure looked around her eyes opened wide.

"where am I?"

I replied "Barcelona, Spain" I added " I am a soccer star now, in the Barcelona team. Last year I went to the world cup with my team, and tomorrow is the cup finals for the whole of Spain."

**Normal POV**

The couple kept on talking, and Ulrich kept on informing Yumi about past events. Finally, they got to the subject about themselves.

**Yumi POV**

"I'm not sure I should be here…" I said to Ulrich, who was now running around the field.

"Of course you should be here," he answered "You know I can't live without you."

I blushed. The red came see through on my cheeks.

"Then I won't leave." I answered I was expecting a verbal answer but there we go proof that he loved me. He pulled me into a tight kiss and it was strange, him kissing a ghost. But I felt all the love and passion that he had been hiding from me. All in that one kiss. I kissed him back. Then a giant hand appeared in the sky, instantly Ulrich broke away, and wrapped his hands protectively around me. The hand reached for Yumi…


	4. authors note

Authors note

Dudes and dudets, sorry I have not updated in a while, but I've got testes for school. I will get the chapter on for Friday (Hong Kong time)

Yours truly,

Ulrich114 (Alex)


	5. The Leviathan

The Leviathan

Normal POV

The hand reached downwards, reaching for Yumi. She held on to Ulrich instinctively. She looked like she was about to cry. The sky suddenly went black and rain started pouring down. Yumi started to glow, and had runic inscriptions all over her body. She held on tighter, scared, as the tears started to flow freely. Ulrich was amazed by this. Yumi crying? He heard a roar. The hand was almost out of the sky now, and only seconds until it reached Yumi. There was an explosion. Then Yumi was gone…again…

Ulrich POV

"NOOOOOOOO" I was once again on the floor, letting the rain pour over him. I was cold and wet, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Yumi. I lay there, crying myself to sleep, forgetting tomorrow's cup game. I no longer cared.

Yumi POV

Pain coursed through my body. I felt like I was ripped apart and put together all over again. It was like a million lightning bolts struck me at the same time. I was back in the white space, but now it had turned black. Pitch black. I wanted to go back, be with Ulrich. But god would not let me do that. He must hate me, and want to keep me in this cold, black prison, until the end of eternity. I cant do this. I need him by my side.

Normal POV

Ulrich Awoke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. He had a nightmare. He was not on him own bed, but lying on the soccer field where he and Yumi had been. His heart was ripped into shreds in a matter of seconds. He could not afford to lose her again, not after what he told her on that day. He need her by her side. He couldn't survive. His body was poisoned. God hated him. He wanted Ulrich separate from her


End file.
